


Contrôler ces pouvoirs

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/F, Jean Grey Lives, POV Emma Frost, Phoenix Emma Frost, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Emma Frost a reçu une partie de l'immense pouvoir qu'est la force phoenix.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Contrôler ces pouvoirs

**Contrôler ces pouvoirs**

Elle ne connaissait rien de la nouvelle force qui l’habitait. Après ces pouvoirs télépathiques étaient venus son corps, qui était capable de se changer en diamant vivant, qu’elle avait appris à maîtriser petit à petit. Mais, depuis le retour du phoenix, elle était devenue l’un de ces réceptacles. Toute cette puissante, qui parcourait désormais ces veines, et elle ne représentait qu’un cinquième de l’ensemble du pouvoir, de l’ensemble de ce que Jean avait eu entre les mains la dernière fois. 

Tout ce pouvoir, il avait eu des répercussions sur elle, comme sur les autres. Scott est devenu fou à son tour, devenant un nouveau phoenix noir. Il avait tué le professeur Xavier dans l’affrontement, avant de devenir l’ennemi à abattre pour les Vengeurs comme pour les X-Men. 

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda la blonde 

\- Je n’ai pas réussi, la première fois que cette force est venue. Toute cette energie, combinée à mes pouvoirs, c’était trop pour moi, et j’ai craqué. J’ai basculé entre les griffes du Club des damnés, lorsque tu en faisais encore partie. 

\- Jason t’avais embrouillé l’esprit. Sans ça … 

\- On ne sait pas ce qu’il serait arrivé Emma, et on ne le saura jamais. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que je suis avec toi aujourd’hui, et que je ne te laisserais pas subir les même tourments que ceux que j’ai subi. 


End file.
